


The Experience

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Virginity, Voyeurism, they start out at 15 but are 18 at the juicy parts at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: For the following request:Noctis has to be a virgin for royal reasons, but that doesn't stop him and Prompto from doing literally everything they can possibly think of that doesn't technically lose his virginity.(For these purposes, "virginity" means no penetration, and no hands or mouths on Noctis' cock or ass. Frottage is okay if he keeps his pants on, and he can do things to other people or touch himself in someone else's presence, etc.)





	The Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Hello marmolita, I got your requests and hope I've filled at least one of them to your liking! I tried to mix a bit of three into this story, but the one that struck me the most interesting was the one where Noctis isn't allowed to have premarital sex.
> 
> Since that includes a lot of sex toys and shenanigans, I thought, THAT IS EXACTLY MY THING I'LL WRITE THIS!
> 
> Well, it's gotten quite long and I even had ideas for more, but I hope you like it! I hope everyone who reads it likes it!

Prompto is fifteen when he decides that he is good enough to approach prince Noctis again. It's the first day of high school and while he has caught glimpses every now and then during their time at Junior High, he needs a moment to collect his wits when he sees what a heartthrob Noctis has become.

His hair is a bit shorter than Prompto remembers it, but that's about it. He still has this forlorn look on his face as he walks down the paths between their school buildings, his bag thrown over his shoulder. It's a good look on him, the aloof, _cool_ student, with the perfected unapproachable attitude. He used to be more open the last time Prompto tried to talk to him, but if Lady Lunafreya's words were anything to go by, then Noctis needed a friend. And well, Prompto was also lacking in that department.

"Yo, prince Noctis! Nice to meet you, I'm Prompto," he said, grinning like a madman to cover up just how insecure he really felt.

As the prince looked him over from head to toe, Prompto did the same. Mostly to confirm that prince Noctis up close looked just like the hot stuff that Prompto had been admiring from afar for these past years.

"This isn't the first time we meet," the prince says and smiles, almost making Prompto faint because it makes him look unfairly attractive. But he keeps that feeling to himself because he is aware that he is supposed to be a friend, nothing more.

Their friendship deepens, they spend the whole summer together and by the time Noctis' 16th birthday rolls around, he feels almost dizzy when he tries to pick apart his feelings for his supposed friend.

He _knows_ it's more than friendship and he wants it to be more, too. Also, he has been getting a lot of pretty unambiguous signals from the prince. He has stopped counting the numbers of time when he woke up in the other's bed - because why sleep on the couch when they both sleep better with the other around? - and had to hurry into the bathroom to get rid of some very insistent morning wood. It _really_ is quite unfair how attractive Noctis is these days, when he has been such a cute and aloof kid back at the beginning of middle school. Prompto knows he can't handle it.

He wants to do things to Noctis, wants the prince to do things to him and his teenage hormones aren't helping at all. Instead, they supply him with images of Noctis lying in his arms, his hair disheveled, face flushed from the warmth of the blankets, his mouth hanging slightly open and quickly turns them into fantasies where Prompto is touching the other's dick just like he is touching his own more often than not when he thinks about his best friend.

He's young and stupid and searches for porn on his phone when he's all alone at home and needs a little more stimulation than his own fantasy, knows that he's too young to legally be on porn sites so he uses incognito browsing in hopes that it can't be tracked back to him, even if he knows better rationally.

What he finds are muscled men grinding, groaning, where Prompto is really expecting a moan and after the first few staged kisses he is so grossed out that he throws his phone to the other side of the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to forget everything that he has seen, but his brain helpfully supplies him with images of him touching and licking Noctis in places that he would usually consider disgusting and since the images are already in his head, his teenage body is reacting eagerly, so he picks up his phone again to find more things. Some are even more gruesome, but others have him fascinated enough that he can't take his eyes away. There is one video of two guys playing video games and they are already topless while they seem to be so absorbed in their game before one of them starts to distract the other by touching his back. It doesn't seem to work until his hand slips into the sweatpants and works the other's ass free. He then starts licking and biting the taut buttocks, his fingers slipping all the way down the cleft to his asshole and while Prompto can't stop thinking that's dirty, the idea fascinates him and he starts to move his hand on his own erection.

The video then turns to how the first guy uses his fingers to prepare the other for his dick while he's still playing, but when they start fucking, the controller ends up somewhere on the floor.

Prompto loves it, and he keeps imagining himself in the role of the guy on top, but only because the guy on the bottom is so lazy and engrossed in his game, just like Noctis sometimes gets.

He comes after he turns off the sound, the image of Noctis moaning for him burned into his mind. It's the hardest he has ever come from touching himself and he can't stop imagining what it's like to touch the real thing.

Alas, there are a few other obstacles to overcome first. One and the first being that he needs to tell Noctis how he feels.

It takes until Prompto's 16th birthday that he manages to work up the courage to say something. They're alone on the roof of the school, having lunch when Noctis asks him if he wants anything for his birthday. That game he kept talking about? A new camera? A chocobo charm?

While Prompto is amused about the different monetary values of Noctis' ideas, he manages to let it slip that he doesn't need anything because his friendship with Noctis is the most precious thing he has ever had. And how he wants to change their relationship into something _more_ but is afraid that it would destroy what they already have. However, he'd love to get a kiss and see how things go from there.

"A kiss?" Noctis asks, after a long moment of silence, his voice curious and filled with something else, something hesitant.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but, like, I've been thinking about it for so long now, if... If I could just get one, I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of my head," Prompto lies, because he's sure he will get addicted from just one touch or Noctis' lips on his, but it's a white lie for the sake of both of them.

The prince continues to look deep in thought, troubled over something and while he does that, he worries the left side of his lips, pulls them into his mouth as the tiniest crease between his brows appears. 

It takes him so long to ponder about this that Prompto is about to call it off when Noctis finally opens his mouth to ask, "Why?"

The question startles Prompto, but he blurts out, "Because I like you!"

It prompts Noctis to worry his lip again, looking even more troubled than before.

"It's okay! If it makes you uncomfortable, just forget what I just said, I don't want us to get weird-"

"I like you, too," Noctis interrupts him, a blush high on his cheeks and Prompto takes it as the reason for Noctis' discomfort, because really, is the Prince of Lucis even allowed to fall in love with a commoner? Which makes it even more amazing that Prompto's feelings are returned.

"R-really?!" Prompto gasps and he can't think of anything else that could make him as happy as he is right then, filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling of affection and he just wants to hug Noctis for those four words alone. "Dude, it's not my birthday yet!"

Noctis grins then, looking less troubled than he has just moments before. "Well, you wanted a kiss for your birthday, not a confession, so you'll have to wait for your kiss until then."

"What?! Dude, that's not fair!" Prompto whined and leans over to rest his head on Noctis' shoulder. He can feel it shaking from the other's barely contained chuckles, and he smiles to himself, because after all, every time he makes Noctis smile, it's like the world brightens up two more degrees.

Prompto gets his first kiss on his sixteenth birthday, and a few more under the blanket fort they have built around them playing his new video game and it's the best day in Prompto's life.

From that day on, they steal kisses whenever they can, whenever they feel that there are no prying eyes. Their kisses get gradually greedier and Prompto's hands slip under Noctis' shirt more often each time, and even if the prince is a little more reserved about touching him back, he reciprocates, sometimes just as passionately.

It's about half a year into their relationship, when Prompto dares to take one step further from just kissing and light touches over each others' chests to place his hand over the prince's crotch, cupping his straining erection. He receives a gasp and a startled hand on his wrist, wide blown eyes that have almost no blue left in them staring at him in alarm and... fear?

"Sorry..." Prompto mumbles and pulls back his hand, feeling like he has just done a major crime.

The seems to pull Noctis out of his paralysis and he blinks rapidly, the blue returning to his pupils. He takes a deep breath and starts with, "Prompto... I... Gods, I don't... You have no idea how much I want you and just... Like _this_ should be okay..."

Prompto blinks, his mind still reeling from the potential rejection that turned into an admission from his boyfriend that he _also_ wants more than just heated kisses. Therefore, he can't quite follow Noctis' train of thought, although the meaning is rather clear.

"I can't go any further than... _This_ ," he says, straddling Prompto's leg to rub his bulge against it. Noctis' breath hitches and the sound goes straight to Prompto's crotch, making him gasp in return. "And I'm afraid this is almost too much, too..."

"Fuck," Prompto curses, bucking his leg up against the hard flesh beneath the layers of clothing and he's sure he can feel some wetness at the tip of Noctis' erection already. "Is this some shit that the heir to the throne of Lucis has to stay virgin forever to be able to receive the power of the Gods?"

"Dude, did all your blood go to your dick already? We gotta reproduce _somehow._ It's just that until _marriage_ , we gotta stay _pure_."

Noctis looks like he doesn't like this one bit either, taking the blow out of everything that Prompto wants to say.

"...and by pure, you mean, you gotta stay virgin until you get married? Shoot, and I thought it was hard for me," Prompto groans but keeps moving his leg. "You sure _this_ is okay though? I don't think there's anything _pure_ about rutting against the crotch of a commoner through your pants. Not to mention that the stickiness will suck balls."

"Speaking of experience, huh?" Noctis smirks, but then he gasps because Prompto bucks up a little harder. "Wait, that time we kissed behind the gym and you went home in your sports clothes later? Did you jizz your pants? Dude, I thought something was off with your timetable! Couldn't remember you having PE on Tuesdays!"

"Shut up," Prompto growls and bucks up again. Noctis gasps in return and bucks his hips back, seeking the friction even though Prompto is sure that it's uncomfortable as fuck.

"What else can you do?" He asks as he finds Noctis' neck and nibbles a gentle line over his pulse. "Can you touch yourself?"

"Yeah..." Noctis breathes, his eyes fluttering shut. "I can touch myself, but... No penetration. Not... Not on me and... Not from me... But I can watch and... Ah! Let others watch... Not that anyone should ever know because, you know, I'm the prince..."

Prompto chuckles, doing his best to keep up a nice, hard rhythm even though the bulge in Noctis' pants feels rather uncomfortable already.

"So no recordings," Prompto concludes, biting down at one spot that has Noctis gasp loudly.

"No... And my phone's tracked anyway... Shit, right there...!"

Prompto increases the pressure and tries his best to keep doing what he has been doing just before until he feels Noctis stiffen and then gasp out a choked version of his name. One moment later there's a wet spot on the front of his pants that keeps spreading slowly, over Prompto's thigh, feeling both warm and cold at the same time.

"Holy Six," Noctis breathes a second later, looking dizzy and disoriented while he's slowly coming down from his orgasm. "Fuck... This was good!"

It's a sight that Prompto cherishes, then burns into his memory, knowing that his mind will be able to fill the blanks later. He still feels a bit bummed that this is as far as he will be able to see the other cumming, but this is enough.

He hasn't even finished this thought when he feels Noctis climbing off his lap and down on the floor, settling between his legs and work on the fly of his pants. It takes his brain a few moments to catch up, and when it does, he gasps, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

Noctis licks his lips as he looks up with a smirk and says, "Well, I thought of licking your dick..."

"But...!" Prompto protests, gasping a little. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Hm... No," Noctis replies and smiles as he works the blond's dick out of its confines. "It's just that you can't do this to me, but I can suck on your dick however I like to."

Prompto's mouth is hanging open as he watches Noctis open his, stick out his tongue and lick a wet line over the underside of his erection. It's almost too much to handle and Prompto throws his head back, squeezing his eyes closed so that he doesn't cum right on the spot.

"Dude, that's... I don't think that's..." he stammers, but by then, Noctis is hungrily licking over the head of his dick, his lips closing around the glans every now and then. 

Watching him lick up ice cream will never be the same again.

"I'll mail you the guidelines later," Noctis all but purrs and licks over the head again, his tongue soft and rough at the same time. As if it isn’t enough that this was Prompto's first blow-job ever, no, the fact that Noctis is also obviously enjoying himself so very much goes straight to his groin and he _knows_ that his won't last long.

"Noct!" he whines as his fingers tangle into short black tresses, feeling the other bob his head further down the length of his dick in a pretty regular rhythm. "Fuck, I'm close if you don't wanna, I'm gonna... Oh, shit!"

But then it's already too late and Prompto is coming and since he doesn't know how to control his body yet, he curls in on himself and pulls Noctis' closer, who eagerly swallows him whole and drinks all of his cum. The contractions of his throat around Prompto's dick push him further over the edge and he can't stop the cry falling from his lips as he keeps cumming harder than ever before in his whole life, his whole body shaking by the end of it.

"Holy..." Prompto breathes as he is able to move his limbs again. He lets go of Noctis' head, who pulls away and licks his lips like a big cat, looking just as sated as one, too. The only thing that's missing is Noct licking his fingers clean, but Prompto is pretty sure that this is going to happen soon as well.

Noctis looks up at him with a grin and a glint in his eyes that sends a shiver down Prompto's spine and he knows that this won't be the last time they do something like this.

"S-so... About these rules," Prompto starts, but Noctis already has his phone out and scrolls through something. A few moments later, Prompto's phone buzzes with a new message and he looks through them while Noctis changes his soiled pants. Since Prompto's clean, he only needs to stuff himself back into his pants and he can do that one-handed while he scrolls through a list of clinical sounding acts that he manages to decypher quicker than he anticipated after the first line of "intercourse".

They're strict, but Noct's right: He can perform blow-jobs all the way he wants, but receiving them is strictly forbidden. Just as anything beyond that.

However, the rules really don't forbid him from watching anything or using toys or anything on someone who doesn't fall under these godsforsaken rules. 

Well. Seems like Prompto is to explore his exhibtionistic side a little more than he thought he would do at this young age.

It also seems like he has to step up his game of reading lawyer speech, but by the time Noctis returns with a fresh pair of sweatpants, Prompto has already come up with three different ideas. He tells Noctis one and he can already see his dick react in anticipation.

So they try the first one, sitting on opposite ends of Noctis' bed. It's simple, but they masturbate while looking at the other and Prompto swears he has never seen anyone look so desperately at someone else's cock. Himself included. 

Well, he guesses since Noctis has had a taste, he probably knows what he's craving and since he knows that he won't be allowed to get any more of that, it must make him a little extra desperate.

But it's nice to feel this kind of gaze on him, so Prompto manages to put on an extra show, do things for show and when he comes, he's still behind Noctis, who had cum about a minute ago with a strangled kind of moan. Seeing his cum ooze out of the tip of his dick gave Prompto a little extra stimulation, but he has also been so distracted that he couldn't quite finish the task immediately. He also realized that he wouldn't be allowed to return that blow-job, which threw him off for a second or two.

Since he is a teenager however, he takes what he can get and rides it out until the very end. They cuddle and kiss, but do nothing more for this very first time they get more than just a little physical.

The next few times are pretty much the same. They kiss, make out until it gets too much and then masturbate while looking at each other from afar. Once or twice during the first year they even do it on video chat, too impatient to go and visit the other. They figure that it's pretty much the same because there isn't much touching they are allowed to do. 

That changes however, when Noctis remembers that he is allowed to put his hands and mouth anywhere on Prompto's body. Since Prompto is unable to keep his hands to himself though, they quickly come up with means to keep the blond's hands occupied. First, he gets them tied up, which only proves effective when he gets tied _to_ something like a bedpost or a coffee table leg. Then, Noctis gets more creative and dry-humps him in the middle of a game, his rock-hard dick thrusting against Prompto's naked ass while the blond completes the level that the prince has been stuck at for hours now. As much as Noctis hates to admit it, they both know that Prompto is better when it comes to shooting games and as such, he gets distracted in one way or the other as a handicap.

This, however, is Prompto's favorite kind of distraction. Of course, he still wins at the level and Noctis can advance, but he can almost imagine what it feels like to get fucked for real by his secret boyfriend.

It prompts him to order a toy online, one that's not so big, explicitly marked for beginners. When it arrives, he unpacks it and texts Noctis to ask him if he's alright with getting another show. It's within seconds that Noctis starts the video chat, even though it's close to midnight and even if Prompto teases him for that during the first five minutes, he quickly gets to the point where he shows him the dildo he has bought. The toy is much smaller than his own dick, a lot thinner, too, so that Noctis drops the word 'skinny' more than once, but Prompto decides that it's good for now. He's going to lose his virginity gradually, and no one needs to start out with a horse dick anyway.

He goes on about teasing Noctis by doing his best to perform oral on the dildo, but the taste of rubber and chemicals is too much for him after a while and he pulls a face. He says that he would much rather taste the real thing and the moan Noctis lets out at that goes straight to his groin. Thus, he gets up to show Noctis just how turned on he is by his words.

Noctis gasps as he sees the bulge and then moans before he moves his own camera to his crotch where he is palming himself already. It's super hot and it makes Prompto drop his pants quicker than he wanted to in the first place.

He hesitates a moment before he decides on a pose. His phone is place on the desk as he sits back on the bed and spreads his legs, placing the blunt, narrow tip to his entrance. It feels weird and he knows that he's supposed to prepare himself first, but he took a shower before and managed to get one finger in so easily that he's sure it'll work out just like that as well. Maybe it's reckless, but if Noct has to suffer, Prompto can suffer a little just as well.

Slowly, he keeps pushing, his legs shaking already from the anticipation of getting fucked. It hurts a little, then a bit more because Prompto's cramping up because he concentrates so hard.

"Relax," Noctis says through the video chat. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, but you're doing great. Take whatever time you need, what... your body needs."

His voice is little more than a whisper, but it's so smooth and almost feels like a caress on Prompto's skin that it has the intended effect on him and he relaxes visibly. The head of the dildo slips past the first line of resistance and he moans loudly because _fuck_ it feels good to get stretched like this.

He tells Noct that as he pushes the toy further, speaking without thinking about how good it feels to get stretched, how it burns and hurts a little, but that this is nothing compared to how good this feels. 

Then he starts moving the toy and his mind goes blank for a while. He hears himself talking, describing what he does without shame, but his hand is moving the fake dick inside of him until it moves smoothly enough for him to change the angle a little. He tells Noctis he's looking for something and then, a few moments later he has found his prostate with the blunt tip of the small toy, which is obviously long enough to reach the good points of his insides. Every time it brushes against the bundle of nerves it sends something like an electric current through his whole body and it's something that Prompto starts to get addicted to almost immediately, much like scratching an itch feels so good.

Thus, he starts fucking himself with the toy relentlessly, massaging his prostate with desperate strokes until the pleasure starts coiling in the pit of his stomach and he cries out before his orgasm, just to scream on top of his lungs when he finally cums. He feels dizzy and he's not sure if he's blacked out, but Noctis sounds so worried as he's calling out his name that he thinks he must have been unresponsive for a while. He quickly clears up any misunderstandings and then wishes Noctis a happy birthday, because it's already past midnight and it's his boyfriend's 18th birthday.

They go wild from then on. It's like Prompto using the first toy on himself has opened up the gates to the unknown, but he ends up with a collection of various sized dildos soon enough, some of them even with vibration. Everything that Noct has done to him through his clothing before now ends up with Prompto getting fucked in the ass with one of the toys. He manages to lose his game more than once because of that, but he likes it more than he likes to admit.

As a Valentine's present, he gets Noctis a mold so that they can make a dildo of his own erection, so that Prompto finally gets to feel the real thing as much as it's possible. They're both not sure if this is within the rules, but since no one who has made these rules has ever thought about this particular thing to happen, it's a kind of grey zone that they are willing to pass as allowed since it's a one time thing, too.

Prompto orders the resulting dildo with a tube that allows them to use fake cum, because if he's going to create visuals for Noctis, why not go all the way?

While that thing is in the making, they completely let loose during their last year at school. Finals are done and over with and now they are just waiting for the results. What better time to push Prompto's exhibitionistic streak to the maximum by doing something that will have little to no consequences?

He comes to school one day with the small dildo lodged inside of him and super tight briefs that hold his half-hard erection in place so that no one really sees it. Noctis uses the shorter breaks to press up to his back and dry-hump him until Prompto's on the verge of cumming, just to pull away and leave for class again. During lunch break, they meet on the rooftop and Prompto drops his pants as soon as he thinks they're alone.

"Eager, huh?" Noctis purrs and takes the base of the dildo to start fucking Prompto hard and fast with it. He cries out and has to bite his own arm to muffle more cries so that they don't get caught, but it feels so fucking good that he's seeing stars and a part of him wants to slow down, but that's something Noctis won't do, so he has to endure. 

As he's close, Noctis switches sides and takes his erection into his mouth. Prompto knows that it's because he doesn't want to leave any evidence behind, but _godsdamn_ it's such an unfair move that he has to bite down so hard on his arm that he can taste blood.

Needless to say that he doesn't last much longer under these ministrations. He comes hard, so hard that his his whole body shakes and he has to muffle another scream before he blacks out, but he wakes up sated and satisfied and exhausted. He's dressed again, and for a second he wonders where Noctis put the dildo, just to realize a second later that it's back inside of him. 

"Noct, what the fuck," are the first words he says as he comes back to.

His boyfriend just grins and leans up to kiss him before he says. "We'll have another round at the game center later," he promises and despite his recent, mind-shattering orgasm, he feels his body reacting already. They return to class, but Noct keeps sending him dirty texts that keep him on the edge and while Prompto is excited for everything that he wants to do, he is also already planning his revenge. There's no way that he'll be the only one going through this.

At the game center, Noctis makes him ride the electric bull before he pulls him into a booth for a 3D-shooter, one of the old-fashioned ones where you have to wear a simple pair of glasses instead of this helmet. It's in a darkened little room that comes with a curtain and as soon as Prompto's got his glasses on and starts shooting enemies left and right on the screen, Noctis has his hand in his pants and he's humping him from behind at the same time. It does throw off Prompto's aim, but he catches himself quickly and does his best to keep it up. In the end, he loses because he cums right before the end boss, and his vision doesn't clear up soon enough to hit his weak point, which happens to be too small to hit if you don't have 20/20 vision. It is worth it though, even if his cum is splattered all over the floor now. He totally blames that on Noct though and swears that he will never admit it was him who did the mess.

The next day, he brings two remote-controlled bullet vibrators to school and tells Noctis to put them in his pants and put them right next to his dick in his tight boxer briefs. It's payback time and Prompto doesn't hold back to test Noctis' limit of self-control by pushing up the speed of the vibrations as he has to speak in front of the whole school. Most of their schoolmates account the blush high on his cheeks to the Prince of Lucis being shy, but Prompto knows it's because Noctis is close to cumming himself and has to calm himself down before anything happens. Of course, Prompto shows mercy by reducing the speed when he sees his legs shaking, but as soon as Noctis leaves the stage after his graduation speech and sits back down in the front row, he pushes the lever right back up.

His boyfriend is generally quiet, but even _he_ gasps loudly enough for everyone to hear as he cums in his pants a few moments later. Prompto grins as he sees him take off his blazer and fold it neatly over his lap to cover up the dark spot that must have formed on the front of his grey pants.

Needless to say, the Prince of Lucis returns home wearing his gym clothes instead of his school uniform and Prompto has the time of his life teasing him about it. Noctis still has the vibrators in his pants taped to his dick, but Prompto has been so nice to keep them off, that is, until they get to the game center and decide to commemorate the day with a round of shooting games to see just how good Noctis has gotten.

He has improved, but Prompto decides to step up his game and give his boyfriend a handicap by turning on the vibrators again. Noctis misses the target spectacularly as he gasps, his knees giving in as he moans at the stimulation. Prompto kills the boss and grins at the other, who just glares back before he gets back into the game. In the end, Prompto is impressed that he's doing so well despite the fact that the vibrator is on full power; both of them having about the same score. He rewards Noctis by following him home and giving him precise orders how to get himself off after he taped the vibrators to his nipples. Seeing him writhe with pleasure is the closes that he can get to the real thing and he decides that it's enough. If Noctis is happy like this, Prompto can be happy, too.

The custom made dildo arrives soon, along with what Prompto thinks is a bucket of special lube, something that he can use to simulate ejaculation. He puts it into his backpack and hurries to Noctis' apartment, half-hard from the anticipation already.

Noctis greets him and lets him in before he asks him what's up.

Prompto grins ominously and says, "Wanna see you fuck me?" 

It confuses Noctis for a moment, until he remembers what Prompto is getting at and his eyes light up. "It's here?"

"Yeah... Help me set it up, will you?" Prompto grins and hands his backpack over.

The first thing Noctis does when he finds the toy is to take a good look at it.

"It looks a lot bigger like this," he notes and Prompto tilts his head curiously. "Really? Not, like, smaller?"

"No," Noctis shakes his head. "From up here, it looks kind of... small, different, but like this... Wow. You sure you want to get this inside of you?"

"I would actually die to get the real thing inside of me, but I respect your rules," Prompto sighs before he gets out the bucket of 'ej-lube'. "Help me set this up?" he asks, eying the tube at the bottom of the dildo and the pump that's connected to it. He wonders for a second how that's supposed to work, but Noctis seems to have it figured out. It's within moments that he has the pump filled and ready.

"...someone's eager, huh?" Prompto teases, but he cannot hide that he is also excited to try this out.

"Naturally... feels like I'm getting some weird prosthetics so that I can finally fuck you for real," Noctis replies and Prompto's traitorous dick twitches inside his pants. "Undress."

"Yes, your highness," Prompto snorts, but is already pulling his shirt off his body. Noctis licks his lips as he watches him with hungry eyes and waits until he's completely bare in front of him. Prompto doesn't mind anymore that he's the only one naked while Noctis usually keeps all of his clothes on. It's safer that way.

"Come here," Noctis purrs and pulls Prompto into a kiss, pulls his naked body closer and Prompto can feel everything through the thin layers of black sweatpants and t-shirt. He closes his eyes as their kiss grows hungry and desperate and Noctis' hands start roaming over his back, down to his ass and into the cleft. Prompto can't help but push back against it, desperate for the stimulus. He doesn't know why they don't really do it in a bed anymore, but he doesn't really complain about it. It's more exciting like this anyway.

He moans into the kiss, his arms loosely around Noctis' shoulders. He has been getting better at keeping his hands to himself and manages to stay focused while Noctis touches him. When the first finger pushes past his sphincter, his fingers curl and he moans, but he doesn't move any more than that.

"Good boy," Noctis purrs and pushes the finger deeper, crooks and turns it as much as he can to widen Prompto for the new toy. They have a routine by now, Noctis preparing Prompto until he's all soft and ready. It usually takes him three fingers and Prompto knows that he is enjoying this almost as much as he is himself.

His fingers keep curling into his boyfriend's skin as he pushes his ass back into his hands, wanting to feel Noctis inside of him, even though it's just his fingers. By now, Prompto has come to love the feeling of Noctis' fingers, because they can torture and caress him at the same time, make him feel pain and pleasure with just the flick of a wrist.

Right now he feels only pleasure, but he knows that the touch is short-lived and while Noctis has the power to make him cum with just the right flick and pressure of his fingers, this isn't what they are doing is about. No, this is all preparation and teasing, but after all, it's just the build-up for the main course.

"Gods, I wish I could do more... every time I wish it could be me fucking that perfect ass of yours," Noctis purrs and his lips find Prompto's pulse point, gently suckling on his skin without leaving a mark. It sends shivers down his whole body and Prompto's knees go weak, making him sink down on the ground.

However, it seems as if that has been Noctis' plan all along, and he sinks down with him, making him spread his legs so that he can keep preparing him. Three fingers enter him now and Prompto already feels like he's losing his mind.

"Noct... I want to feel you, please," he begs. It's another game between them, teasing each other with things they both know they will never be able to have. At this point, they know how far they can go and play within the rules, but it's still nice to tease the other with things he will never be able to have.

"Well then, show me," Noctis purrs and suddenly his fingers are gone and he pulls away completely. Instead, he pushes the dildo towards Prompto and takes the other end of the tube, the one with the pump and sits back on the hardwood floor in his living room. He looks at Prompto's body expectantly, and Prompto can't help but stare at the bulge in his black sweatpants.

"Okay," Prompto breathes and adjusts the dildo with its suction cup on the floor as if he would be riding Noctis' himself. The dildo is curved upwards, with a very defined glans that looks like it will create the perfect friction for Prompto and he shifts a little before he hovers over this tip. He doesn't quite remember his thoughts the first time he put on a show like this for Noctis, but right now he imagines that the toy is the real thing and he sinks down slowly. As he does, he keeps his eyes locked on Noctis' as long as he can, but as soon as he's halfway down, his eyes flutter shut and he just keeps sinking down the rest of the way.

This toy isn't by far the biggest he has had. But the fact that it's molded to look like Noct's adds a lot to the mind theater that is going on.

"Fuck... it feels so good, Noct. So much better than any toy I've had," he moans as he blinks his eyes open slowly and as much as he can. He lets his thighs do the work as he lifts himself up a little and moans again at the friction inside of him. 

"It's shaped perfectly! It reaches all the good points and just... _fuck_! It reaches my good spot already," Prompto moans as he starts to set up a slow rhythm for himself, one that will give Noctis the best show in his life.

"Yeah?" Noctis asks then, his voice but a husky whisper.

"Fuck yeah! It feels so good to finally feel you fucking me," Prompto replies as he picks up the pace. He rolls his hips and feels his erection move with his own thrusts, but he knows that he doesn't need to touch himself. With the way that the Noctis-dildo is shaped along with the intense staring of the owner of this dick, Prompto knows that he could just come right on the spot. He doesn't need to touch himself.

"You don't know how sexy you are," Noctis moans, getting his dick out of his sweatpants to start masturbating in earnest. Prompto smiles, knowing that he has won this round. "I wish you could see yourself, perfectly stretched by my cock..."

"You have the best cock," Prompto agrees with a lopsided grin. "And... I love seeing how much you like me fucking a cock like yours. This is just for you," he purrs and slams down a little harder.

He gasps when it sends a spark of pleasure through him that makes his vision swim for a moment. "Fuck...!"

"Yeah... do that again," Noctis growls, palming himself harder.

The image is enough to make Prompto obey his boyfriend's words without thinking and he starts fucking himself harder, faster, until the friction is almost too much. But he keeps hitting the right spots and Noctis is watching him and he's fucking a copy of Noctis' cock and please, please, _there_ , Noct, harder, please!

Noctis just groans and when Prompto closes his eyes to just _feel_ the shape of his dick, he hears Noctis moan a strangled version of his name and then there's a new sensation inside of him that tips him over the edge eventually.

"Noct!" he cries as there is an extra pressure to his prostate, as _something_ is flooding his insides, making everything slippery and wet. He looks up at Noct who is pressing that pump and it's the last thing Prompto sees before he cums.

He cries out Noctis' name again and keeps riding the dildo through his orgasm, _milking_ every last drop of artificial cum from its rubbery insides because the sensation is so weird and _good_ at the same time that he just can't help it. At one point, he feels himself overflowing and there's a wet puddle forming beneath him.

"Shit... you came so much," Prompto laughs weakly before he collapses forward, supporting himself on one arm while he tries to get the toy out of him. There's even more ej-cum gushing out of him as he loses the toy that's been plugging him up, but Prompto just collapses on the floor next to the ever growing puddle. "Fuck..." he breathes and wants nothing more than to just pass out because he's so very sated, even if there's a rising panic of causing a mess on the expensive floor that he can do absolutely nothing about.

What he doesn't expect in that moment is Noctis lying down behind him and pulling him close, fully clothed again, because it's safer. It's not the first time this happens, but it's the first time that it happens on the floor and the first time that it happens before Noctis cleans him up. But now they're lying there in a puddle of fake cum and Prompto's own and Noctis is holding onto him like he never wants to let go.

"I love you," he whispers and Prompto goes momentarily rigid.

He knows that fact, but he also knows that it's not meant to be. With all those rules that Noctis has to live by, all the rules that they bypass already to have something that's almost _normal_ , they know that they are just pushing it. Prompto knows that he will never love anyone like he loves Noctis, knows that he will give his life without thinking to save the prince, but he has never thought about voicing this. Admitting to his feelings out loud would mean to acknowledge that they are just struggling to keep their wits together, that Noctis is in this very unfair situation that he cannot decide what to do when with his life. Saying 'I love you' would mean to admit defeat by the system.

"Noct..." he just breathes instead, trying his best to keep himself together. Where the hell did that ecstacy from just moments ago disappear to?

"If I could... I'd marry you in an instant," Noctis mumbles as his arms tighten further around Prompto's body. "If I could, I'd make us official so we didn't have to resort to this..."

"Noct... you just want someone to fuck," Prompto tries to deflect, for both their sakes. As much as his heart is beating fast in his chest because he wants these words to be true so desperately, Prompto doesn't want either of them to admit to this and end up with a broken heart before they even turn twenty.

But Noctis doesn't get it, so he shakes his head and hides his face in that spot on Prompto's back right between his shoulder blades. "If we... if we could only ever stay like this and talk about nothing for the rest of our lives, I'd do it in an instant. Prom... Prompto, you've put up with all my shit for these past years..."

"...Ignis and Gladio did, too," Prompto replies lamely, his voice weak because all these emotions are killing him.

"It's not the same," Noctis says gently, but with an edge of desperation that breaks Prompto's heart after all. He feels sorry for the words he has just said and wants to take them back so desperately, but they are out and all that he can hope for now is that Noctis _knows_ he wouldn't do the things they did with just about anyone.

"You don't _have_ to stay," Noctis continues. "Yet you're here and I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

"Noct..." Prompto starts again, but chokes up.

"Don't tell me you're using me and my status for your personal gain. You never asked for anything, and you're pretty amazing on your own," Noctis says and it's like balm to open wounds for Prompto.

"Noctis, _please_ ," he begs, turning around in the other's arms as far as he can. "Don't make me say it. Don't make me admit to something that's never meant to be."

"I love you," Noctis repeats and as Prompto starts sobbing, he leans in to kiss his fears and doubts away. They hold back at first, but the kiss quickly becomes desperate, more intimate and arousing than anything they could have done with toys. Even as Prompto makes sure that their crotches don't touch, he feels closer to Noctis than ever before in his whole life.

Yet, he can't return the confession. It's too much, too heavy, too much of a commitment that's technically forbidden. Prompto hopes that Noctis can read through his actions, knows that he doesn't just own his body, but also his heart. He knows that there will be a day when he can return these three words, when Noctis has been married off, when Noctis is free to do as he pleases.

Even if they don't know what will happen, Prompto is sure that the future will open up a path for them. 

And then he will be able to say these three words, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In the epilogue to this, imagine Noctis coming back out of the crystal after ten years. He's got all the magic, there's no real reason to stay abstinent anymore. Still, he asks Ignis to hold a wedding for him and Prompto, knowing that they will only be married until he has fulfilled his destiny. But since he has lived with that stupid rule all his life, he wants to see it through.
> 
> Then they have their wedding night aka they don't sleep much because there's so much they want to do. On the other hand, they probably fall asleep after doing it once, drained emotionally from how intense it was and prefer to hold each other in their sleep for the rest of the night before they take off to retake Insomnia.
> 
> The end.


End file.
